midnight shadow of the new moon
by Akai koto
Summary: what if ed and al come into an alternate universe and find theme selves in the life of a young girl, what does this young girl have in store for him and what are the secrets behind her, will ed ever drink milk? find out what devilish things i try
1. Chapter 1

**_yay! it's almost my bithday and im turning 13 and schools almost over! on with the story_**

_**i dont own fma brotherhood**_

* * *

"it's you" I yelled cheerfully

They just looked at me dumb founded as I glomped at both of them tackling them to the ground, I chuckled as I sat down crisscrossed next to the two piled boys

"looks like it really did come true"

~~2 hours ago~~

I sat on my roof looking up into the sky looking at the stars, just looking nothing really important ran through head, just the show I watched on my tv last night, full metal alchemist , it was a good show I really liked it the action reminded me of my life yet not as exciting though, again I looked up at the stars suddenly looking at the streak of light that passed by, a shooting star, quickly I made my wish, though I knew it was childish of me to do that I still did it. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I answered.

"hello?"

"you need me to go over there now? "

"ok ill be there in 10"

"ok, bye"

I hung up and jumped off the roof and landed on all fours, I sprinted into my house, grabbed my two cases, strapped them onto my back. I ran down the street, as late as the hour was, it was almost pitch black. As soon as I arrived I was greeted by Harve and Ralph.

"they first came here for business and now it went onto a fell on war"

"ok then ill handle it"

~in my house~

Two bodies lay unconscious on the floor slowly getting up from they're sleep, the blond haired boy with messy hair was the first to stand and soon accompanied by the older sibling… then…

"meowww~~"

"brother look a cat"

He ran towards my cat and then soon abruptly stopped and looked at his hands in surprisement.

"brother my body.. I … I got it back"

The abnormally short brother looked at his brother and the plainly looked at his arm and legs

"but I didn't, I wonder what happened?"

"yea me to, we've been looking for the philosophers stone for 4 years now and we just get it, it doesn't make any sense"

"yea that's strange, where are we?"

"I don't know, but how did we get here?"

"well let's figure out"

They searched through my house and finally decided to leave, but Bruce, Akita, and Ryan had other decisions, he heh, ed opened the front door to only be greeted by my 3 dogs barking at them, quickly they closed the door and sat down on the floor shocked by my dogs, they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"im so tired and hungry"

"yea me to"

"Well let's get a plan"

~at…my area~

"who else needs a slice of bread?" I yelled menacingly

They all shook with fear and scattered to there car like puppies, I put my swords away in a flipping motion* and walked over to my team and took a deep breath and slowly let it out and said

"who started THIS one now"

all eyes were taken over to the young team mate, sparrow, why this time, why, I ribbed the sides of my forehead

"you know what sparrow you got lucky THIS time I'm too tired to think of anything right now ok same for all of you go home ok tomorrow's a big day, right"

"Right"

"good I'll see you all tomorrow at 12"

"bye"

"Good bye"

I ran down the street and down a few hills to where my small house was. Bruce was the first to greet me and then grabbed my pant leg and dragged me to my door, I opened the door and closed it quickly as not to let my dogs in, two people stood at the center of my living room, I was about to dray my swords but then I realized, it was them

"it's you" I yelled cheerfully

They just looked at me dumb founded as I glomped at both of them tackling them to the ground, I chuckled as I sat down crisscrossed next to the two piled boys

"looks like it really did come true"

"who are you!?"

"oh sorry my name is….um…lou, yup that's my name"

"nice to meet you lou, but could you tell us where we are, and how we got here?"

"well your in my house, and you got here… well I can't say I know exactly but I saw a shooting star and i.. yea"

"ehhh?"

"well any ways it's getting late and I have to get up early, you guys hungry? Wanna eat"

"um yea thank you"

'no problem, Ed what about you?"

"yea sure"

"I don't have much but this is what I have"

I brought them two bowls of ramen, al finished first

"I have a question"

"yea?"

"how old are you? Where are your parents?"

"I'm 12, my whore of mom abandoned my brother, my older sister, and me for her stupid boyfriend at the age of 4, my dad died when I was nine, my sister died… my brother's in university and working to support me"

I slid a picture of my family nine years ago, my brother on the left then my dad and then me and my sister then the place my mom used to be in. At the bottom it read "Sebastian age 13"a space "John age 29" then there was a scratch mark and "age 3" and then another scratch mark then "age 6" then there was I large burn mark

"I burned off my mother, just looking at her mocked me "

Then there was a pregnant pause

"well I need to go to sleep, you guys can use my other room"

"thank you"

"No problem I'm used to having visitors"

I lead them into the room across mine it was quite simple, two beds and a night stand,

"this is your room, the bathrooms across the hall, good night"

"good night"

I walked to my room and closed the door

_**ok**_

* * *

_**so im not the best writer o this i my first fanfic you know, im so excited well i watched fma like 3 years ago and i was like 9 bac then and i liked it so much i made a fanfic but i couldnt make a emailbut i still wrote first and im trying my best and ill try to update soon**_


	2. journals and trains

_**this is gonna be a back round about the charcter so you could understand it some more thanks**_

* * *

The next morning around like 4 am I woke up, I went to the basement and read my past journals, no sound, no movement, no smell, nothing the house was empty, other than the other two souls in the spare bedroom, it was empty. I read out loud to myself…

**_My first journal_**

**_Desember 3 ,2006 7:15 pm_**

**_Mom left us, I cant rite much but my sister can im in kinder graden and she is in second grade, so she did the 1 riting this time. I am lerning how to, but I tink its hard. Im 4 yers old and sister is 7 . daddy is realy sad and big brother is sad to. I and my sister are mad. she left us for a boy, and now we are not a family. I miss her nothing. And I started carate 5 months ago and im in orange belt_**

**_Febuary 2 2006 8:14 am_**

**_I now how to kinda rite and I like it. I like to play the gitar and my sister also likes playing the gitar. Daddy got 2 job and so does broher he neads it to go to midle skool and he is going to hi skool next year. It is sister's birth day tomarow and then it's mine. I cant wait_**

I grabbed another that had a 2 and read

**_May 25 2007 12:11 pm_**

**_Kids are making fun of me and saying that grace left us bekauce I was a bad girl. But that's not tru she left us bekauce ov the boy not me. I hate my name my mom gave me i. Sister has ben leving the house and said she was going to meat some kids. One day she came late like at 11 at night. A kid that looked a litle older than broter he left sister and left. That's strange_**

I skipped a few pages and read on

**_September 27 2008 11:15 pm_**

**_Today I figured out what my sister was up to all these years, im not surprised that dad nor brother have notice, dad and brother are always out of the house .so she works for T.W.C.. it stands for thouse who care. It has four sections that are seperated by north south east and west. North is poison, strange name but ill never question it. East is O EYE stands for, our eye for your eye. South is element. And the one my sister goes to is gray. Each name is a giant group with 300 or more people with a teem of six people or less. Once a year they get together from all around the contents and have an epic battle amoung eachother in there teams and out of all the teams in each of them have one group that is stronger than the rest and represent _**

**_ january 19 2009 6:15 am_**

**_I couldn't sleep so I wanted to write today I feel like something id going to happen something bad._**

**_January 22 2009 3:20 am_**

**_ dad died 1/7/10. 6 in the morning he died from a severe stroke and car accident. I couldn't get myself to cry. I feal sad but…I couldn't help but laugh I now in not crazy but I couldn't help but think died, big brother is always t work and school. Sister is always out and I'm left at home…alone… I was finally alone .i decided to cut my hair that of a boys _**

**_January 24 2009 10:21 am_**

**_ I have finaly disided to join TWC. i just have to finish free style swordsmanship* . i already finished karate at black belt second degree. Just one more week._**

**_Febuary 16 2009 16:29_**

**_I joined. Not official yet but im in_**

**_Febuary 23 2009 19:04_**

**_I am a ofitial member now my name is lou hunter. now I shal Help my sister and find pride in who I am._**

**_Febuary 25 2009 20:00 _**

**_Today I was introduced to my partners, there real names are seacreat and hiden for us until we reach deseno wich is one on the top 10 in TWC. But there code names are white sparrow, nick nack, zack bold, Ralph lock, and harve wrench. These are the people in my group._**

I skipped another few pages where I found a very … difrent… no unique hand writing

_May 1 2011 5 am_

_Dear wanted lou _

_I just wanted to tell you, I am going to a peace treaty with pearl me and the rest might not come back I case I don't look inside my closet and you will find a small little box, with the words to lou, open it and what is inside is yours keep it, and keep your hair like that I really like it, I love you, good bye._

_Sincirly _

_Ema write_

**_May 5 2011 14:28_**

**_Sister died about a day ago from a bullet to her head the brought back the body today. We buried it with the rest of the members, I told brother she got shot by a thug and he got sent to jail for life, I wish that was what happened. When I was going to write I found my sister writing and did what she said, there was a dog tags with her rank her name and said, "stay strong, as long as you have this I will be there with you" I read it and I shead my very first tear in years, sadly just one.i told harve who is 11 years older than me, he said it was a tradition that when you died you gave a dog tag to the people you cared about._**

**_July 4 2013 18:26_**

**_Another regular day just that I got accepted to be a deceno if I battle the 5_****_th_****_ decino ill become him sadly it will be a fight to the death, fith desino is going to retire_**

**_September 15 28:42_**

**_I was released form the organazation's hospital I got realy badly hurt but I am now the fifth desino while I recovered I got all the information I needed but they also found some things to, ive been coughing lots of blood lately to_**

I skipped a few pages and wrote on the last place I wrote

**_May 14, 2014 4:38 am_**

**_Just yesterday Edward and alphonse went from the anime world to here I have so many new things to show them got to get them ready for torcher_**

I put my book in my safe with all the other books and walked up stairs, time to get ready for school, and I'm bringing them. I slowly opened the door and walked to the left side of the room where a certain blond brother sleept.

"hey lou what are you…" yawned al

"shhhhhhh… " I said while putting a finger to his lips

I silently crept over to the still sleeping form, and shook his sholder

"ed wake up"

"ten more minutes" he mumbled

"ok I understand, chibi s need more sleep to grow" I whispered into his ear

"**WHO ARE CALLING SO SHORT…"**

"**_I GOT YOU GET UP, HAHA"_** I laughed

"umm… alphonse whispered

"oh yea I woke you up to tell you to get ready there this a couple of uniforms in the closet … but … I doubt there will be any in your size ed" I ran and closed the door as quickly as I could and went to my room

I got dressed in my uniform and went to the kitchen to make some thing to eat… luckcaly I forgot to go shoping… all I have is…milk

Ed and alphone came in whering a white colared shirt and tie with a black wool vest and jeans, I wore the same but cargo pants I gave them a piece of bread and a glass of milk, but in ed's I put some pin food colloring claming it was a combo of strawberries and bananas … and he drank it but then spit it out landin on my face (_lol ^0^)_

_"brother" al scolded_

_"hahahahahah" I chuckled as I cleaned my face with a towel_

"You got me but not good as your face I recorded it all" I chuckled

I pointed to the camera placed over the bottles of pills

"what, is that a camera?"

"oh yea hu you guys don't have such advanced technology back then"

"back then?"

"oh yea this is the year 2014"

"2014!"

"yup don't act surprised outside if you see something new, for you guys, just ask me ok don't want to cause a seen"

"ok" al said

I threw a apple to ed and al as I walked out the front door

"what's holding you up?"

"them."

Al pointed at akita, bruce and ryan

"what did they do to you? Did they bark at you?"

… (awkward silence)

"well as long as your with me there good… watch"

I walked out side and said in a firm but nice voice

"akita… bang" she toppled over realistically and stuck her toung out

"bruce… bang" he layed down on his stomach and also realistically died

Ryan get me my back pack"

Ryan went inside the house and came back with my backpack and gave it to me I put it on my back and had two handles sticking out

"good dogs"

I went inside and gave them there food

"they work for there food"

Storm clouds gathered and thought

"akita,bruse,ryan go inside I don't want to deal with wet dogs"

I let them inside

"and if you break anything shit on anything, I took out my swords from my backpack(yes they were the handles that were sticking out and held them to their face

"you know what will happen"

"remind you of someone" ed whispered into al's ear

"yea"

"alright then lets go"

We walked a couple of blocks and crossed the street to the metro

"were taking the train"

I walked over to the ticket dispenser, I bought 3 tickets and gave one to both of them

"these are your tickets, when the police comes close take them out"

"okk"

"here it comes"

_Swoosh_

The train went by and came to a screeching stop, we boarded and sat down

"so these are the trains of the next century hu?"

"yup, there not that bad"

We took out our tickets and showed them to the officer

"so any ways we got about an hour you can wander around the carts but there all the same"

After around 20 minutes I was asleep. Soundly asleep. (A.N. I always do that in the buss and wake up just in time) I slept for the next 40 minutes

"brother it almost been an hour and we don't know when to stop, should we wake him up"

"I don't now"

….

I shot up ff of my seat startling the worried boys

"were here"

"how did you do that?"

"oh I just take this train on a regular basis so my mental clock got used to it… I guess"

We got off and walked down the busy streets, we entered the school and went to the office, I asked for a temporary admission to school, they accepted both and we got into all the same class

"so let me tell you the basics don't talk to the people who think your new just tell them that they never realized you, don't eat the cafeteria food, never talk to fred he will stalk you, got that?"

"yea"

The bell rang and we walked to class

**_For the people that read this if you would please suggest some things that would happen in school_**

**_Please thank you read write and review_**

here is the link to what i say about free style sword Technics

**_ watch?v=LbTZ6kt7RUc_**


End file.
